


Care to Dance?

by in_the_next_life



Series: The Sweethearts Collection [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Polyamory, School Dances, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: If she didn't ask now, somebody else was sure to.





	Care to Dance?

With the weekend quickly approaching, she knew she had to make her move soon.

 

Although, she thought to herself, it was only the beginning of the week, and classes were in full swing still. Not that she expected anybody would take the day off for Valentine’s Day. Thankfully, however, everyone she knew had relatively short days, giving them time to do what they pleased on the actual day itself.

 

But that wasn’t really on her mind right now.

 

“Hey, Strel?” Skuld said beside her, and she automatically angled her head towards the other girl, indicating that she was listening as best as she could. “Are you doing okay? You’re acting kind of off.”

 

Of course, it would be Skuld to notice the small oddities around her. She was good at noticing things like that, and thinking on it, Strelitzia wasn’t exactly trying to hide the fact that she was internally debating with herself.

 

And though she didn’t like to lie to Skuld, she quickly nodded, turning to face her head on. “I’m okay. Just thinking.”

 

Which, her wording wasn’t necessarily  _ not  _ the truth. But saying she was okay was stretching it.

 

The issue was, there was a dance coming up for Valentine’s Day, and Skuld had mentioned a while back that she hadn’t been asked by anybody to go. The fact that she brought it up meant that she had wanted to attend it, she was straightforward like that, but knowing the plans of their other partners, it was unlikely anybody would be able to go as well. Or if they were, they already had a date for it.

 

And Strelitzia… Well, she wasn’t exactly the most outgoing, or used to being around so many people, despite the vast group she was a part of.

 

“Okay,” Skuld simply accepted it, taking her word at face value with a shrug. “Just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 

“Thank you, dear.”

 

Currently, they were sitting in an empty lobby in the building where Skuld’s advanced biology classes were held, both of them studying. Or, Skuld was while Strelitzia attempted to. She wasn’t sure why it was so difficult for her to muster up the courage to just ask her to the dance, when Skuld is the person that she was most comfortable with.

 

It really must’ve been the fact that there would be so many people there. And the possibility that maybe somebody had asked her already while Strelitzia waited to even try to ask, and she just hadn’t mentioned it to her yet.

 

Maybe she should try something romantic. What do people usually do when they ask people out for dances? Make big signs for them that ask? That would draw too much attention to herself and she wasn’t willing to go through that.

 

Perhaps a card? But she wasn’t the most creative, in her opinion. 

 

A bundle of lilies? Skuld loved lilies, and Strelitzia did work at a flower shop, it would be easy to get them, but it would take her forever to find the perfect ones fit enough for her partner.

 

She realized that she’d been staring at the same page for at least twenty minutes now, and while she hadn’t retained any of the information, she flipped the page. 

 

“Did you have a hard time understanding the material? I can help if you need me to.” Which, of course, Skuld noticed.

 

“No, I’m just not able to focus right now, I guess.” She sighed, closing her book and looking up to Skuld, who was already staring at her with a tilt of her head.

 

“Would you like to take a break then? I can just help you at home.”

 

“I’ll try again later, while you’re in class, if that’s okay. I’ll ask you if I still don’t understand it. Biology isn’t my strong suit,” she admitted, but that was the perk of having somebody who already took the class around you.

 

Though, she knew that she probably would still be thinking of how to ask if she could even manage it.

 

Skuld again accepted the answer, returning to her book before she eventually took a look at her phone, giving a surprised  _ oh!  _ before standing up abruptly, giving Strelitzia a start.

 

“My class is about to start soon.” She started to collect her books and shifted them to one arm, using her open one to offer a hand out to Strelitzia, who looked up at her in surprise before she quickly put her own items away.

 

Once everything was gathered, she took Skuld’s hand, and received a gentle squeeze after she stood up as well.

 

The class was on the other side of the building, but Skuld walked briskly, making Strelitzia do a little jog to have to keep up with her much longer strides. 

 

Strelitzia almost walked right past the room where Skuld’s class was being held at, and with the grip on her hand she was jerked backward, causing her to nearly tip over. She looked sheepish when she turned on her heel to face Skuld, who was looking at her with brows knitted in slight worry.

 

“I know I keep asking, and I shouldn’t, but I’m starting to get concerned.” Strelitzia bit on her lip, eyes darting down towards their feet before coming back up. “Are you sure--”

 

“Will you go to the dance with me?” She blurted out before Skuld could finish her question, and the latter’s mouth fell open just enough to be noticeable. Strelitzia swallowed thickly, turning pink from how suddenly she had asked, not anywhere near as eloquent as she wanted to be. “Just-- I’ve been thinking about it, but I wasn’t sure how to ask, and somebody else probably already asked you and--”

 

There’s a tight squeeze on her hand, and she stopped, eyes level with Skuld’s shoulders before she peeked upward to her face which was full of giddiness. She could tell by the twitch of her arm carrying her books that she was about to drop them, presumably to hold her hand in both of her own, but she simply brought their entwined fingers up towards her chest, smiling wide down to her.

 

“I’d love to!”

 

Strelitzia only went darker, glancing to the side before her hand was let go and fingers were touching at her cheek, urging her to look back to Skuld. She complied, and the other was leaning down to press her lips against her own in a sweet, loving kiss that completely flustered her.

 

When Skuld pulled away, she was still smiling, and seemed reluctant to pull her hand away, but eventually she managed. Took a step backward before she leaned in again to kiss her forehead.

 

“I’ll talk to you after class? Be sure to try studying while I’m gone.”

 

“Of course. I’ll be here.”


End file.
